


Lost In Your Light

by Mhoram



Category: Dear White People (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Lionel is met with an unexpected proposition from Troy





	Lost In Your Light

Lionel is unsure of himself as he follows Troy into the bathroom. His nerves are on edge but especially around Troy.

He can't help but think that Troy is propositioning him. He wrings his hands nervously.

"You know your the only person around here that I can trust"

Lionel's stomach does a back flip as he notices Troy getting closer to him. A few more steps and they would be right on top of each other. 

He tries to control his breathing as he can see Troy edging towards him. His heart is practically in his throat. He closes his eyes and tilts his head directly in front of him.

He opens his eyes and sees that Troy isn't pulling away and then his lips make contact.

He tries to form a coherent thought but nothing comes. All that he can thinking about is Troy, kissing him, touching him.

He doesn't want to break away, he wants this moment to last forever. Then suddenly Troy breaks away, and they both stare at each other.

"Why did you kiss me?"

A brief pause before Troy finally answered.

"Because I wanted to"

"So, are you-"

Troy shook his head "I don't know, honestly i'm kind of new to this short of thing."

"So you wanted to see what it was like."

Troy nodded 

"And how was it?"

"Different, very different to what i'm used to"

Lionel felt the urge to run over and kiss Troy again. He had thought of this scenario countless times in his head, now that it was a reality, he was truly unprepared.

His eyes dropped towards Troy's lips. Troy caught his gaze and stepped over towards him.

"I think I still need to figure this out Lionel before we go any further."

Lionel nodded and watched as Troy stepped over to the door and walked out of the bathroom, leaving him behind.


End file.
